A Secret Between Them
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie and a certain MM share a past. One day after he is transferred to Trenton, her car explodes, again, and Ranger calls him to go along. What is the secret? This is a Babe. The MM may be a bit ooc, but I am the one playing with him today. Rated T for now, but may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing, but my own imagination.

This is completely AR, involving Steph and a special MM that I felt like he needed a little, well not so little, secret that he and Stephanie share. Please note that she does not know that this particular MM work for Ranger. Also note that she is not involved with Morelli, although he may make an appearance, in a good light. This is a Babe.

A Secret Between Them

I was sitting at my desk when the call came into the comm. room. Apparently, Ranger's woman need some help. Her car had blown up. Now, from what I understood she has a history with cars, and it is not a good one. Apparently, they had been friends for years according to Lester, but were dancing around each other. That was until she called him out on it. They have been happy together for the last 8 months. This shocked us all, since they last relationship he did long term, it was only because he had gotten a girl pregnant.

"You're up." Ranger called as he went past me," grab your bag and let's roll, Babe may need you for this one."

Grabbing my bag, I thought to myself, Shit this woman is going to get herself killed. We hopped into the truck, and made it to the scene in under five minutes. As soon as we got there alarm bells were ringing in my head. I saw the mass of brown curls and heard a voice that I neaver thought I would hear again. I slowed down, I felt like this was going to be something, or someone I would never see or remember again. Yet here it was flooding back to me. How the hell was I gonna explain this one to the guys, and to her.

I walked up slowly to Ranger, and took a depp breath, as I listened to Ranger talk to her. I was out of her line of sight, so she wouldn't realize it was me until he turned to me.

"Babe, that's a nasty cut on your arm. Will you let my company medic look at it? He is good at his job, and if it needs stitches, he can leave almost no scar at all ok?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to go to the hospital it works fine for me." He turned his back to her and that is when she saw me.

Her eyes widened just a small amount, then the tears flooded them. She was frozen to her spot, so I walked over.

"Don't worry about it, we can do this. I'm just going to clean you up, and we can talk back at my office." I whispered to her. She nodded her head. I needed her to trust me just this once.

The ride to Rangeman was made in total silence. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Ranger raised an eyebrow in question at me when we pulled into the garage.

"I'll take her to my office to fix her up, then we'll come up to yours." He nodded and walked to the stair well. Steph and I took the elevator. Once we got to my office, and I closed the door, she crumbled right in front of me crying.

"I never thought I would see you again. You turn up here, now, on today of all days. Damn it Robert Brown, why did you come back here?"

"Steph, let me take care of your arm, and then we can talk. " I set about fixing her up, and ten stitches later, I knew it was time for me to speak up.

"Once I finshed school in Miami, I went into the army. After I got out my CO, Ranger, offered me a job. I started out in Boston two years ago, and last week when, John quit, Ranger transferred me here. I knew there was a chance I would run into you, but I had to take my chances. I was planning on stopping by tonight after work. I have his birthday present with me, and I was hoping I could meet him."

"What the hell are we going to tell everyone here? Ranger knows Dante, but he doesn't know you are his Father. He and I just started seeing each other. How the hell is this even happening? Why, why did you wait until his 16th birthday to want to meet him? Jesus Bobby, he knows your boss better than fucking left me when I needed you the most. I had just told you that I was pregnant with your kid, and you ran like you had a fire up your ass, all the way to Miami. Thank God your Mom was here to help after you started to send support checks, and gifts for him, it wasn't what either one of us wanted, we just wanted you. You ass!"

"I have no excuse for what I did to both of still won't talk to me. I just want to meet him one time, and if he doesn't want to get to know me, I will walk away and never look back." her phone began to ring.

"You, get to explain all of this to Ranger and Mama. You broke her heart too. I don't think you really understand what you caused, by running off that day Bobby." She whispered, and turned to walk away away from me.

I sat back in my chair, and tried to clear my head, waiting for the Hell from above to reign down. Everything stayed quiet, my phone didn't ring, she must have meant it. I walked up to Ranger's office, and knocked.

"Enter!"

"Ranger, we gotta talk."

A/N please don't strangle me, it will all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

A Secret Between Them

"Talk" Ranger barked at me. You could feel the underlying current in the room, this could get ugly. I need to explain this to him. He knows I recognized Stephanie Plum, and he is unsure as to how. He doesn't like when he doesn't know the whole story. I think I may end up in a third world country tomorrow with a knife, and only the clothes on my back. Shit, this has the ability to go FUBARd really fast. I began my story.

"I grew up here in Trenton until I was 16 years old. I know this is a large city, and the potential for Stephanie and I to even cross paths was little to none. I was about 10 years old, hanging out at the park, when we met. We quickly became friends. We spent a lot of time together after school and on weekends. When we were 13 we went on our first date, to the movies, with Mr. Plum as our chaperone. Over the next three years we became closer, and feel in love. We were each others firsts. I got her pregnant, Ranger. Dante is my son. The night she told me I lost it. I went and found the biggest baddest guy in our neighborhood, and almost killed him. Early the next morning I was on a plane to Miami, and my Dad. Abruzzi turned out to be a gang member, and they would have come after me had I not left. I refused to even think about them for the next two years. When I turned 18 and joined up, I began to send part of my paychecks to my Mama, and asked that they be given to Stephanie for my child. I didn't even know that it was a boy until Mama sent me a picture with his name on the back. When you transferred me to this office, I knew there was a chance I would run into her, I just didn't expect it to be here. I am going to Mama's tonight to meet him, Mama will most likely kill me since she doesn't know that I am here, and I don't expect a happy reunion. I just want to get at least see him one time, and if he never wants to see me again. I will stay away."

"Damn it Brown! You know, she would never tell me who Dante's father is. She said if they weren't important enough for him to stick around, then he's not important enough for anyone to know. At least now we know why Abruzzi was after her. He's dead now, but it shouldn't matter to you, he almost killed her! You fucked her, left her to raise YOUR child, and almost got her killed. I would ship you off, but I think the best thing I can do is sit back and watch Dante and Mama tear you a new one. Oh, I will enjoy the show, and so will Tank, and Lester. I would watch out for Tank once he finds out, he may just tear you limb from limb."

I hadn't thought about that. The rest of the guys thought of her like a little sister. This was going to be a long night. Honestly, I am more afraid of Mama, than Tank. I am afraid that Dante will hate me, and I wouldn't blame him. I don't much like myself. Ranger was still talking, and I realized I hadn't heard a single thing he had said. I shook my head to clear it, and held up my hand. Ranger stop speaking.

"Ranger, I am going back to my office, if you need anything else, you know where to find me. I will see you tonight. "

As I walked back to my office, I began to shake. I just realized what he had said. Abruzzi went after her, years later, but he did. He almost killed her. All because I got stupid. He knew we had been together, he knew! How could I have been so immature to think he would only come after me. I sat in my office chair, as the horror of what could have happened to her because of me. Dear Lord, she could be dead right now, and our son would have lost her.

Two hours later, I was on my way to Mama's with Dante's gift in my hand, as soon as I stepped foot outside the car door, Mama was at the door.

"Robert, Thomas Brown."Crap. she was speaking so low I could barely hear her, she was beyond pissed. "You may come inside, but you will not say a single word to anyone until after dinner is done. You ruin this boys birthday, and I will never have anything to do with you again, am I understood? "

"Yes Mama." I replied and followed her in.

Once inside, I found Dante with Ranger, and Tank. Tank quirked an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him. I was under orders to be silent, and silent I shall be. I looked aat Dante, and he looked just like me, except his skin, that was lighter than mine, about halfway between Steph and I. He must be a very observant child, because you could see the anger beginning to build up in his eyes.

"Never saw you once before, never expected to see you. You made your choice 16 years ago, and you show up today. Do not even talk to me." turns out he had inherited Mama's ability to quietly threatened someone. He walked away. Tank glared at me. I just held my hands up and walked away. Ranger grabbed my shoulder.

"Brown." He started. I just shook my head and walked away into the dining room. Only to find Mama, and Dante both glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

A Secret Between Them

I stood there facing two people qho inflict the most damage in the qorld on me, without having to lift a finger, all we needed was to add Stephanie to the mix, and I probably wouldn't walk out of here alive. I promised to be silent, and silent I shall remain. I look at both of them and nod, and continue to make my way to the back porch, but Mama stops me.

"Dante would like to talk to you. Please stay here and speak with him. Steph will be here in a moment, and all three of you have a half hour to work this out before dinner. Am I clear?" I nodded my head.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied at the look she gave me, she looked at Dante.

"Yes, Grammy."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen at that point. She held her head high, and still was as beautiful as she was at 16. I knew deep kn my heart that I still loved her, and always would. I could tell, by the way the guys at work spoke of her, and by the way Ranger didn't, that they were happy together, and truly loved each other. As long as she Is happy, and Dante is as well, that's all I ever wanted. I don't know how I can get them to understand that I never meant go hurt them. I know I can't make up for the past 16 years. I just want to know him, I can only hope I can try. We all sat down at the table and Steph began.

"Dante, this is your Father, Bobby Brown. Bobby, Dante."

"I figured that out already. " He snarled softly.

"Dante, I think we should at least hear him out. He may have left us, but he is your Father, and deserves that much. After you've spoken with him, it is up to you how much or how little you interact with him. Just remember his is Grammies son."

"Yes, Mom"

I cleared my throat to begin. I wasn't sure about where to start, so I started with what I wanted more than anything.

"Dante, I have no way to make up for the last 16 years, but I would like to get to know you. we can go slow, and I can tell you about me, but if you don't want to I will understand. I am just asking for a chance to get to know you. If you want tm to leave now, I will."

He looked at me with a burg worthy glare, " you can stay this evening, and I will see about the future. I will warn you that Uncle Mikey will be here, and you WILL leave him alone. You have no idea the crap he's been through in the last two years. Mess with him, and you will never see me again. If, and that is a big IF, I decide that I want to get to know you better, you will respect all of my boundaries. You have no rights, and I will walk away if necessary. You hurt this family, worst of all you hurt my Mom, and Grammy, because you are selfish. I may not be able to forgive what you did to them. Are we clear?"

I raised an eyebrow at his words, I know that even now , at my age I could not have that much eloquence, or strength. He would make a hell of a CO if he goes into the military. "Understood. Now, would someone like to explain what is going on with my baby brother?"

"Ask him when he gets here, and if he doesn't want to talk leave him alone, or you will piss all of us off." Steph snarled at me.

"I will wait to ask him anything. If he feels comfortable to talk to me, then I will find out. I won't pry, ok?" they both looked at me and nodded. I guess I made the right choice. Dante stood up and walked into the living room. Stephanie started to do the same, but I put my hand on her arm to stop her, she turned at looked at me. You could see the question in her eyes.

"Should I know something about Mike?"

"You, of all people will know the moment you see him, what is going on. Do not push him to talk about it. We only just started to get him back." She replied.

We both got up, and went into the living room. As I entered it, the front door opened, and in came a young man. I didn't recognize him, but I knew the look of a soldiers face that was haunted by the gruesome sights of war. The hardness that was hidden behind the mask, the sorrow, and heartbreak that encased his soul. I saw the small smile when he saw Dante, and I watched him make his way over to hug him. I noticed there was something off about his gait when he walked. Once he got to Dante, I realized what was off, and I also realized that this hardened soldier, was my baby brother.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

A Secret Between Them

I stood there watching my brother interact with everyone. I wasn't sure if he realized I was there, or if he was just choosing to ignore me. I think it is a bit of both. This gave me the chance to observe everything going on around me. I watched Dante laugh and joke with Tank. Ranger and Stephanie talk softly, you could see the happiness in her eyes. I watched Mama fuss over Mikey, making sure he was ok. Suddenly I felt like an outsider, and I realized that I really was. I had walked away from this life 16 years ago. I started to think about the sould haves, and wished I had stayed. I felt someone come up behind me and I was startled, I was lost in thought.

"So, the prodigal son returns. How ya doing Bobby? " Mikey asked

"Not real sure at the moment. How are you?"

"I've seen better days. I know you want to ask, so go ahead. I'll tell you what I can."

"How did you lose it?" I asked him

"I joined the Army, and was accepted into Ranger training. Upon my completion I was sent into my first assignment, Iraq. I was scared shitless. I made it through that one and my next 3. The fourth one I was sent to Afghanistan, we were in a mountain range, the humvee hit and IED, and my leg was the price I paid. I was discharged from the military, and sent home. I have PTSD and it was bad for the last two years, but I am now finally able to get on with my life. Some days are better than others, but I always make them my own."

'"I am so proud of you Mikey." I pulled him to me in a brotherly hug. Mama came over and joined in, tears falling down her face. That was when I noticed a newcomer to the crowd. A rather large woman, who if she took to deep of a breath her spandex was gonna rip. She narrowed her eyes and me, and I could see her gearing up for a fight. Ranger, Tank, and Dante were full out laughing at the sight. This can't be good.

"You must be Robert Brown, the no good piece of CRAP, that left my white girl alone and pregnant at 16! You left her to fend for herself, alone with that so called family of hers! Did you know that I found her living on the streets, pregnant wit yo baby?! Her parents threw her out, and she was to scared to come here. I put her in my car, and found yo Mama's number in her pocket. I brought her here to her real family! You shoulda been here you ass! My girl did nothing but have to big of a heart and love you! You broke her, and the beautiful boy of yours, she never spoke anythin negative about you to him, yo Mama and I stepped up and tol him the truth! Yes, I knew all about you and Abruzzi, I done tol him the whole story. You have lots of splaining to do, you, you ...ARRRGGGGHHHH! I can't think of nothin to even call you! You best not be thinkin bout comin between Batman and my White Girl! It took them years to get their shit straight. I won't have it! You messed with her heart so bad, that she didn't even think she was lovable to anyone but yo Mama, and Dante! I got my eye on you, and one wrong move, and yo ass is mine. Am I clear?"

I did the only thing I could do and nodded my head. The Plums threw her out? What, why? I really messed up, this was getting worse by the minute. I didn't know things would be bad for her. I thought her family would support her no matter what, that's what family is supposed to do. I couldn't wrap my head around it. The room had become deathly silent, and I looked up, the tension was so thick that no knife in the world could cut it. Mama spoke up.

"Ok, everyone this is a happy day. Let go have our dinner, and everything else can wait until tomorrow. " I sent a little prayer to the man upstairs, Mama timed that perfect. I needed to gather my thoughts and find a way to apologize to them. I needed to man up and make an effort for them, for me. I needed to grow up. The rest of dinner was uneventful, and it was time to open his presents. I gave him a gift card for use in one of the gaming stores, he seemed to like it, and actually shook my hand when he thanked me. The gift that Stephanie gave him though was the highlight of the night, a very well used, and needing a lot of work, a 69 Mustang convertible. The party broke up rather quickly after that, and as we said our goodbyes, Steph, and Dante pulled me to the side.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, how about you meet us for lunch at Pino's. Unless you have a shift to work, then maybe we can meet for dinner." Dante asked

"Dinner would be better. I have to be available for a morning takedown with Lester and Tank."

I saw the look of surprise on his face when it dawned on him that I worked for Ranger

"We'll see you at 6 then." Stephanie told me. After that we parted ways for the night Tomorrow was going to be a long one. I had to make sure I didn't mess this up. I wanted to be part of my sons life, no I needed to be part of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

A Secret Between Them

The next day, I was up at 5am and in the gym. I was on the treadmill when Lester came in with Tank, something told me I was completely screwed. Tank looked at me and tipped his head towards the mats, as I climbed off the treadmill. Wonderful, well I won't need to work out anymore today, it looks like hand to hand combat is on my agenda instead. I begin to remove my cross trainers, and my shirt, setting them aside I head to the mats. I notice that Lester is removing his gear, shit looks like krav magna is on the docket.

"Brown, we have a standing order here at Rangeman. Do you know what it is?" Tank asked.

"No, sir. I do not." I replied

"Lester, please inform Brown of this order, and why it pertains to him at this time."

"Brown, standing orders are as follows. Concerning Stephanie M. Plum, AKA Bombshell, Babe, Beautiful, and Little Girl, anyone who intentionally or unintentionally hurts her mentally, physically, or emotionally will be taken to the mats. Anyone who allows her to be hurt by anyone else by not being aware of their surroundings, will be called to the mats. You, Robert Brown are being called to the mats for causing Stephanie a side note, I am so going to enjoy this." Lester informed me.

For the next hour I had my ass handed to me. As I limped my way back to my apartment on 4 my phone chimed, it was a text from Ranger requesting my presence in his office in twenty minutes. Great, bet I am placed on monitor duty for the next year. I went in mymplace and took a shower, shaved, and went to see what bossman wanted.

Up on 5 I knocked on Ranger's door, and heard him bark out," Enter!" I opened the door and walked in. He motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Brown, I want to give you a heads up.I will be joining you all for dinner tonight, as this doesn't just affect Dante and Steph's life, but mine as well. The last 3 years, even though Steph and I weren't together, I have been there for Dante. I have gone to his football games, and his track meets. He has come over here just to be around the guys. I will not allow them to be hurt anymore by you. I will not let you push me out of his life. You are damn lucky that they are even willing to let you have dinner with them. Are we clear?"

"Ranger, I just want to get to know him. I won't try to push you away from him. All I want is a chance. I know I messed up, I've regretted it every day since I left. I can't make up for the past, but I can make sure I don't make the same mistakes again. I'm not going anywhere, unless you plan on transferring me again?"

"Unless you screw up, this is where you will stay. Otherwise, you will wake up in one of the 'Stans with nothing but the clothes on your back. Hurt them again, and death will be something you pray for. Dismissed!"

I nodded and left.

I met up with Tank and Lester for the Takedown of did not go as planned, Tank and I both needed stitches. The knife Haines was carrying was very well wielded. Lester took him down with a gunshot to the knee. After all was said and done it was 5pm, and I needed to get to Pino's by 6, for dinner with my son. I am in a lot of pain, but there was no way I was canceling. I have the feeling that if I do that, I won't get another chance.

I walked up to the door at Pino's took a deep breath and opened it. I scanned the restaurant looking for them, and any potential threats. Just as I spotted them, I also saw my biggest rival from high school, Joe Morelli, he was standing next to their table talking and laughing at something that was said. Shit, could this day get any worse? I stood up a little taller, and walked over to them. As I approached, I saw Stephanie tense up, and Joe turned around and saw me.

"Well, look what came crawling back to Trenton. Steph, I'll talk to you and Ranger later about that case. I have to get out of here before I do something I regret. Rose is waiting for me." Joe said.

"See you later Joe. Remember to tell Rose I will be by on Friday with the changing table for the nursery. "

"Will do." He kissed the top of her head, and walked away."

Steph motioned for me to take the empty seat next to Dante, and across from her. As I sat I could hear pictures being taken on cell phones, and calls being made. I hadn't missed the Burg grapevine, and right now I was sitting right in the middle of it. The waitress took our orders, and while we waited Dante began to talk to me.

"I am going to be honest with you, I have no idea what to call you. I never expected you to ever contact me. I've done a lot of thinking, and realized that I would like to get to know you, and find out what the hell was going through your brain that caused you to behave the way you did. No matter what, I couldn't do what you did. I need to understand why. If we have any kind of relationship after all is said and done, it will depend on how you treat us from this point on. Mom, and Grandma have raised me. Joe has been an uncle to fish with, and Ranger, well he has been more like a Dad to me than I ever had. You need to understand that they are important in my life, and I wouldn't be who I am without them. Nothing you can say or do will change that. If you are ok with all of that, then we can spend some time together, and you can explain everything to me."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, centered myself, and took a moment to look over the intelligent, confident young man who had just laid it all on the line for me. I looked at Ranger, and he just smirked, Stephanie looked amused, and the tables around us had stopped everything they were doing. It was like the world was holding their breath to see how I would react to him.

"Dante," I began," I would love for you to call me Dad, but not unless you want to, until then, you can call me Bobby. Your right. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I can only hope that once I do you will let me stay in your life. Yes, I screwed up, I walked away. I was so wrong for doing that. If your Mom and Ranger are ok with it, I would like to take you out to dinner one night this week so that we can start to get to know each other. I won't push for anything..." Before I could finish what I was saying a very loud BOOM! sliced through the air, shattering the glass panels in front of the restaurant, and shaking the building all the way to the foundation. Ranger and I ran to the front of the building only to see what looked like a massive fireball. What the hell is going on?!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N not mine, I own nothing

A Secret Between Them

The sight before us was, well there are no words to adequately describe the fireball in front of us. My SUV, and Ranger's were both up in flames. What the hell is going on? That is 3 cars in two days.I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I snapped to attention, as did Ranger. He nodded at me and went one way, and I went the other. Something was off with the person we saw.

We met back up in front of Pino's, Ranger was able to grab the person who looked very suspicious to us. Turned out it was a woman, and by the look in Ranger and Steph's eyes one they both knew well. They looked ready to kill. Steph was the first to talk.

"Jeannie Ellen, want to explain something to us? Or do I have to beat it out of you" She growled. The woman lunged for Steph, and before anyone could blink Ranger had her face down on the ground and cuffed.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Morelli asked as he came walking up. Shit now I would have to deal with him again.

"We were inside when the explosion happened, Brown and I came out, and sawthe suspect take off. We split up and pursued her, at wich point I aprehended her and brought het back here. At which point Stephanie asked her to explain herself, she then proceeded to attack Steph." Ranger informed him. Jeannie Ellen then began to rant and rave.

" I didn't do it! I just wanted to see if the bitch was dead. Ranger belongs to me, no one else! I hope that if she wasn't dead then at least the brat she carries would be, but the fucking idiot who did this must not really be after her. Moron! "

Steph started to shake, and became pale. I could barely hear her as she was talking to Ranger.

"Carlos, I just found out today, I wanted to tell you tonight after dinner. I am so sorry you found out this way. I don't even know how she found out." Ranger was speaking in hushed tones to her, and she began to calm down. I looked at them and he nodded at me. I grabbed Jeannie Ellen, and helped Morelli put her in the back of his cop car.

"Brown, if you are here to hurt them, you won't live another minute. Stephanie and I are friends. I will not let you mess up anything for her and Dante. You did enough damage to them." Joe told me and drove off with a screaming Jeannie Ellen in the back.

Once the scene was cleared Tank, Santos, and Hector showed up in two vehicles, Ranger, Steph, and Dante took one, and I went with the guys in the other. I had a feeling we are in for a long night. We got back to Haywood and were immediately called into a meeting. Ranger got started.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem. There was an explosion tonight as many of you have heard. We arrived back here, and a letter had been delivered via courier for one Robert Brown, aka Superman." I stiffened up at the use of my handle. "Looks like someone is looking for pay back against him. They are also threatening Stephanie and Dante." Many heads snapped up at that, apparently very few knew that Dante is my son, and those that do were keeping their mouths shut. "The reason this person is going after Steph and her son has to come out. I already informed Steph that I would be telling all of you, and she is ok with it. Brown, you have no say in this, I need to protect them and my unborn child." More eyebrows were raised over that." Brown and Stephanie were in a relationship as teenagers, and Dante in Brown's biological son. He is trying to get to know his child, and something set off this person enough to figure it out. Stephanie and Dante will be staying here at Rangeman on 7 with me. We need to find this asshole, asnd take him out fast. Also, Jeannie Ellen is becoming a problem. Her obsession of me is going to far. She knew about Stephanie's pregnancy before she could even tell me. I need eyes, trackers, and bugs on her at all times. I can't risk my family being hurt. I will Not let it happen!"

The next two hours were spent discussing who the threat could walked in near the end, and Ranger did something I never expected.

"Babe, I think I am going to need your special skills on this one. This one is to hard for any of us, are you going to be ok doing this, or should I call Diesel? " He put his hand low on her flat stomach.

"I know he gives you a headache, but I would rather call him. I don't know how they will work with being pregnant. I didn't use them while I was carrying Dante."

Shit, he knew about her skills, does that mean he knows about mine too? Did Dante inherit any of them? This week was going to hell in a hand basket fast.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

The secret is about to come out...

A Secret Between Them

I was standing in the conference room with Ranger and Stephanie, when I heard a familiar pop, along with the sensation of having a pine tree shoved up my nose. Ah, crap! The one person an unmentionable does not want to meet has shown up. I hope like hell that he isn't here for one of us. Of course the way my day is going, he is probably here to divest me of my powers. Shit! I hear a chuckle from behind me, and slowly turn.

"No worries Brown, I'm not here to divest you of your powers." The tall blonde man informed me, I can only assume that this is Diesel. He is an unmentionable hunter. If you go rouge, he hunts you down. I hear he uses a partner when it is a big case that he cannot do on his own, but no one knows who that is.

"I am here to help my partner. " He turned to Steph, "So, what's up Buttercup? " I stood there in awe, so Steph was the mystery partner that no one could hide from. I knew she had the ability to locate any unmentionable, but this, this was amazing. It was rumored that she was only brought in on very select cases. God, if she had become that good why didn't she hunt me down?

The blonde interrupted my thoughts, "Because Brown, she never thought you were worth it. You left them, and if you didn't want to be part of their lives, she wasn't going to force you. Although, now that you are here, you get to help me. Also we all need to sit down and discuss Dante. He is 16 now, and the child of two unmentionables, the council stayed behind the scenes until now. They are stepping up now, because this threat is directed at the three of you. They believe that Dante is destined to become stronger than any before him, and that is why you are all being actively threatened." He paused for a moment and smiled, looked at Stephanie, and Ranger," So, I am guessing congratulations are in order for the newest member of the family you are carrying? I am going to assume that's why you need me here?"

They both nodded, and we all sat down to figure out everything we could. I did a mental evaluation of everything I knew from our past. Steph could sense an unmentionable nearby when we were younger, she also had the ability to get people to think shat she wanted, every once in a while anyway. I was a healer. When we were younger, it was very sporadic. As I grew older and went into the military, I found being a medic helped me to develop those skills. I was no where near as powerful as those who stood in the room with me, and I never would be. Ranger pulled me from my thoughts.

"Bobby, I don't think this is an unmentionable doing the actual threats, but I do think that there is one behind it, someone who can manipulate others into doing their will with just a thought. I have run across a few of them in the past, but never to this degree. I need you and Diesel to see what you can find. Our priority here is to protect Steph, and Dante. Before you even ask, yes I am. I am also on the high council, so do NOT even think of questioning me. No, I was not aware that you were Dante's Father, all we knew was that he was another one of us. We had been avoiding a relationship, because of our status as unmentionables for years, but one day it was put into prospective for us by Morelli. They had been in a off/on relationship for a few years when he came to me and simply said, The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return. I realized then that he was right. We just needed to love each other. As much as I disliked the man, he was telling me to let go of the crap holding me back, and just love her. I know that despite everything, you will help me protect them, because you learned that lesson a long time ago, but you let it go. You were young and scared. Now that the sappy shit is out of the way, let's figure this case out, and quickly. "

For the next two hours, we planned our next few moves. Diesel and I would begin with all known unmentionables in the area. We also needed to keep Steph and Dante visible, yet safe. Also I found that the Plums were asking about them, that had us all concerned, if they were willing to throw her out at 16 while she was pregnant, who is to say that one of them isn't behind all of it? If one of them is behind it, I would put money on it being her Mother. There was something about that woman that just struck me as off. I told them of my thoughts, and they agreed, and Steph looked a little red faced, then told us something I thought I knew was coming.

"Mom is not one of us, but Val and Mary Alice are." My jaw hit the floor. I wasn't expecting her sister, and who is Mary Alice? "MA is my niece, she can communicate with animals, Val, I just can't get a sense of hers. So I'm not sure." Steph told us. Ranger already knew this, but Diesel and I both slammed on our blank faces...it was time to find out, let the hunt begin.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N not mine I own nothing

A Secret Between Them

Diesel and I began with running a background check on both Valerie, and Mary Alice. We ran a standard checck, and an in depth unmentionable one, something was off about Val, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I also ran both on her parents and grandmother, with her Hungarian/Gypsy family genes it had a huge potential for more than meets the eye. No matter what I kept running into a brick wall with both Val and Helen Plum. Something was not kosher here. I took what I found over to Diese, when I head him yell.

"Shit! Get Steph, Dante, and Ranger down here now! We have a situation! "

I grabbed my phone, Ranger answered, "Got a serious situation, need all three of you down here now!" I hung up and went to see what was going on.

"We will wait for everyone to get down here first, I am only going to explain this once." He stated in a calm but deadly tone.

We all made our way to the conference room, the tension comming off of Diesel made the room go on high alert. The entire core team from Rangeman was there. The heads from the other Rangeman offices were on video confrence with us. Ranger, Steph and Dante walked into the room.

"Report!" Barked Ranger

"We have a lead on this problem. I have spoken with the rest of the council, and they are as shocked as I am at the whole situation. None of us expected what I have found. As most of you already know there are cults in every walk of life. This one is dangerous, this is one that the entire world has been after. The know of Dante, and what he is destined to become. We don't know how they found out, but they did. Argo is a group that is not to be taken for granted, I can guarantee that they will up the ante now that Brown is now here in the picture. They will not stand by any longer now that Dante is 16, they will try to get everyone out of the way to get him."

"What does this have to do with Steph's family? " I asked.

"Helen Plum, and Valerie Kloughn are the ones feeding them info about them, we also have a leak here at Rangeman. Outside those of us currently involved in this case, someone working in this company is telling them everything. Those on the video, and here in the room have already been cleared. I believe that I have it narrowed down to about 15 people from this office. No one outside of this group may breath a word of this to anyone. We are all in danger."

"Everyone Operation Omega is now being activated. No one outside of this room will have access to any operating systems for the next 72 hours, Everyone will be informed that it is down due to maintenance issues. All contract workers currently on site will be housed in the overnight units, all calls made will be monitored. I will give Diesel and Bobby until the 72 hours are up to find the culprit, after that time, I will be the hunter."

We were dismissed. I went back to my office, where I found a green looking Binkie waiting for me.

"Uggh" He moaned, "Food poisoning, I think."

I got him set uo with an I.V., and some zofran. When it hit me.

"Binkie, didn't you go out to eat with..."

Ok, short chapter I know, the next one will be a lot longer. Also, there was a quote from a movie in the last chapter, did anyone catch it? Keep your eyes peeled, they will be popping up now and then. You spot it and tell me the line, and movie, song, or person I will send you a big virtual hug!

Lynda


	9. Chapter 9

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

To Vulcan Rider...You nailed it...((((Big Hug))) The quote was The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. Moulin Rouge. Keep your eyes peeled, there will be one in this chapter.

Also, please excuse the error in spelling Jeanne Ellen. It will not let me go back and fix it, but in future chapters it will be spelled correctly.

A Secret Between Them

Just as I started to asked Binkie who he went out to dinner with he passed out. I quickly began assessing him, his breathing was rapid, and his pulse was thready. I hit a button on the wall, alerting everyone to an emergency situation in the medical office. He stopped breathing, and I lost his pulse. I began CPR, and just as I got his pulse back Ranger and Tank came running in.

"Paramedics ETA 5 minutes." Ranger yelled out, as we began wheeling him down to the garage to meet the medics. He was shaking, almost like he was going through withdraw. We got him loaded into the bus, and I knew that it was part of my job to follow him, so I grabbed Zero, and we took off.

It was 20 minutes after we arrived that I was finally able to get back and speak with the doctor. They had to give him Narcan, it turns out someone had drugged him, and when they did they overdosed him on narcotic pain killers. What are these people trying to do?! Who are they?!

Binkie began to come around.

"Hey Bink's. You're gonna be alright. Someone slipped you something into your food, and over dosed you. We've got it under control. Can you tell me who you had dinner with?"

He looked so said as he told me,"It was Gina, she works at a doctor's office downtown. We've been dating for the last 6 months. I hope that it wasn't her, but something has been off with her for the last three weeks."

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. Also you have two guards on your door. They will rotate out in 12 hour shifts. They are going to keep for at least 24 hours. Any requests on who you want or not?"

"Anyone but Hawk. I don't trust him."

I nodded and walked out. I called Ranger and let him know I was on my way back. I thought about what he said about Hawk. He was on the list that Diesel gave us. I think I may have my first clue, because if Binkie didn't trust someone, there was a really good reason behind it.

I got back to Haywood, and met up with Tank. Ranger would be down shortly. Stephanie, Lester, and Diesel made a run to the Pharmacy before it closed for the night. Just as I started to tell them what I found out an alarm went off. The SUV with Steph and the guys went off line. FUCK! We ran for the garage. We got to the scene, and I immediately began looking for them. Ranger spotted them first and sprinted over to them. He grabbed Steph and hugged her tightly to him. I called Dante and let him know that his Mom was ok. As I approached them I could begin to hear them speaking.

"Hear this now, I will always come for you." Ranger told her

"But, how can you be sure?"

"This is true love-you think this happens everyday?"

I watched as he kissed her gently. I am so glad they found each other. I think if I had stayed it would've ended up being ugly. The stress of being teen parents would have been the end of even being able to speak with each other. Once we were done dealing with the cops, including the ass named Morelli we went back to Rangeman.

I updated everyone on Binkie, and my suspicions about Hawk. Diesel took off at that point and I raised my eyebrow. Ranger just shook his head, effectively stopping my question. I turned to Stephanie.

"You may want to go rest, all this stress is not good for you or the littlest Rangeman your having. You should be sitting down with your legs proped up for the rest of the night. I don't want to see anything happen to you guys. Call your OB and let them know as well, please. I may not have been there for our son, but I will protect all of you now the best that I can."

"I think I will, I am exhausted. Ranger, you'll be up soon right?"

"As you wish." He replied, and kissed her forehead. She got up, and made her way to 7. Where Dante was waiting on her.

Ranger gave me a look, he knew that I wanted to talk to him alone, and that's really why I suggested the Steph went to rest.

"Ranger, I need to know you're serious about her. I hurt them enough, thinking I was doing what was best for them. I will not let you toy with them. I need to know that you won't. "

He narrowed his eyes at me, and gave me a look that he usually only reserved for people who would be dead shortly there after. I stood my ground.

"We are men of action, lies do not become us. I Love her, and unlike you I will not purposely hurt her in any way. I will do anything to protect her, Dante and the baby, even if it's from you. Understand this Brown, do I trust you with my back...yes. Do I trust you around my family...no. Until you prove to me that you are even worthy to be around them, you will not be alone with them. Am I clear?" I nodded my head, "Good, now I need to get back up to them. We've had a long day, and there is not really anything I can even do until tomorrow after I contact the council. " He turned and strode out.

I made my way to my apartment on four and called it a night.

A/N real quick, there are actually 5 lines from the same movie. The most obvious ones will get you a hug. The least obvious one, and the person who gets it first gets to give me a quote that I have to work into a chapter. I will let you know who it is via PM, and you can send me the quote that way as well.

Lynda


	10. Chapter 10 Rangers pov

A/N not mine, I own nothing

Ok, so the first person to answer correctly could not come up with a line, so I am going to take this one. Same rules as last chapter, at the end of this one I will tell you if it is movie, song, or person, and how many quotes are used. The answer in the last one was The Princess Bride, the line I was looking specifically for was "We are men of action, lies do not become us."

This chapter is more fluffy than anything, no action, just plot movement. Also, we will be in Ranger's POV for this one. We will get back to Bobby's pov next chapter.

A Secret Between Them

Ranger's POV

I was exhausted as I made my way up to seven. I just wanted to check on Dante, and pull My Babe into my arms. Theses last few days have been brutal on all of us. That last time we had experienced anything this bad was Abruzzi. I was sitting there thinking about what I had to do to protect her, and Bobby was questioning me about her. That was Bullshit, and he knew it. Stephanie came into the room.

"Something burning there Carlos." she said with a giggle

"I was just thinking back over the last few years. Especially Abruzzi."

"You know when I read the headline abput him what I thought?" She asked me.

I shook my head, and she answered,

"Though the news was rather sad," That's my Babe, her compassion always shine through, "Well, I just had to laugh, I saw the photograph. He blew his mind out in a car!" I lost it, I left out a full laugh. She was absolutely priceless. I have loved her for so long, and now I have her, her son, and a little one on the way. I needed to inform the rest of the council of this development, and it may not go over well.

"Carlos, I love you." She whispered into my ear as she sat down on my lap, "and I am so happy to be carrying this little part of you. You know that it was Tank who got me to confront you about us?"

"No, I'll have to thank him for that. How did he do that?"

"He knew that Joe and I weren't going anywhere, and he informed me of that, then he told me that balance is not letting anyone less than you love yourself." She looked off into the distance, "You see, we were talking, and I told him how I was tired of everything in my life, with the exception of Dante, and Mama being one sided. I was tired of feeling off balance. So I came and talked to you, and the rest is now history. "

"Come on Babe, let's take you and the bambino off to bed. Is Dante on the pull out in the office?"

"Yeah, he was so emotionally exhausted that he went to bed an hour ago."

"You want to peek in at him don't you."

She grinned sheepishly, and nodded. We walked over and looked into the room. She went up to him and kissed his forehead, telling him she loved him. She was such a wonderful Mother. I can't wait to see our little one in her arms.

We got ready for bed, and pulled her close to me. I was woken up, in the early hours of the morning by my phone. It was my Mom. She and I were both early birds, but the last few days had drained me.

"Hello Momma."

"Carlos, why are you still asleep, it is 6 am already."

"I'm sorry Momma, I have been very busy the last few days, and was sleeping in a little. What can I do for you?"

"Can you, Stephanie, and Dante come over for dinner tonight?"

"Momma, I don't know, but if we do, there will be a few gaurds with us, we have a major situation going on right now."

"That's fine Carlito, they are always welcome here, you know that."

"You might not be happy with one of them though Momma. Bobby will be coming along."

"I like Bobby, why wouldn't I be happy about him coming along?"

"He is Dante's father, Momma."

"He may have provided the DNA for making him, but you are Dante's Father."

After I promised to call her and let her know if we could make it or not, we hung up. I heard someone stirring in the kitchen, and got up and went out there.

"Would you like some breakfast Papa?" Dante asked me, my heart swelled with pride, every time he called me that. He only did it here in the privacy of the apartment, but still I was proud of it. I nodded, and he began to make breakfast for all of us. Steph, woke up from the smell of bacon and eggs.

After Breakfast we were in the living room, when there was a flash, and the entire council was standing before us. My second, a man named Andre, began.

"Carlos, we have some news concerning you and your family. We need to get everyone together to discuss this. Can we set up camp here, and have a meeting in the am?"

I acquiesced to this, and they flashed to their private area in the building, no one else would even know they were here.

I asked Steph about dinner tonight, and she agree to go. Then she started to yawn.

"Nap time for you and the bebe." I picked her up and carried her to our room.

A/N there are two in this one, one is from a song, another is from a movie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We go back to Bobby's PoV with the next chapter, and it will start at the Manoso's home.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

A Secret Between Them

We are in the largest conference room available at Rangeman, not really sure what is going on. The team that was in the last meeting is here now, so who else is joining us, that we need this large room?

Suddenly there was a surge of power, and the room felt like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of it. I knew what was coming, the council. The fear on the others faces was obvious, I looked at Ram and just smirked.

They knew how to make an entrance. Ranger came in with them, so was Steph and Dante. Something big was going on. The power in this room was proof enough.

"Everyone, I need you to pay close attention to Andre. He has information regarding this case that will affect all of us," Ranger informed us.

"We are members of a special council. We keep balance in the world. Some have referred to us as Gods, some as unmentionables. We are neither. We are born human, with a kick. We each have a special ability or abilities that allow us to keep things in check. We are here today because Dante, Bobby, and Stephanie are in danger. I have found out that the person behind all of this has been able to hide their ability from Stephanie. That in itself is frightening," he looked over at Stephanie, "I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you. Helen Plum has been behind all of this. She has an insider here at Rangeman, a man who became her lover three years ago. We need someone to go downstairs and please bring up Zero. He is your traitor."

I watched Tank stand up, and fly out of the door. I was in shock, I thought it was Hawk. Something was still wrong with him If Binkie didn't trust him. I needed to find out what.

"Helen knew that Stephanie was destined to carry the most powerful of our kind ever known. She has been trying to have her killed since she found out. She made her jump off a roof as a child, she set fires when Steph was cooking, she forced her out of the only home she had ever known when she became pregnant. There was a time that she had a gang go after her. Those are just a few things she has done, and now she has stepped up her game. We need to place Zero in holding, and remove her powers."

Tank came in with Zero in cuffs. Zero looked confused.

"This isn't who we are looking for!" Boomed Andre. He pulled out a picture of Hawk. I knew it! Hawk was the traitor. I stood up and took off.

I got down to 5 and located Hawk. I quickly disarmed and cuffed him. He began to yell.

"You're going to regret this! All of you will! Helen will succeed, and this world will be hers! That bastard will never be stronger than us. She and I will rule over everything!" Hawk ranted.

I took him back up to the special conference room on 6. The council was prepared. they had a special cage ready to transport him, and Diesel was already stepping forward.

Andre nodded at him. Diesel moved forward, and placed both hands on Hawks face. The room became brighter, then darkness. Once the lights came back on Hawk was on the floor. He had become a sickly green color, and was barely breathing. He was powerless. One down, and one to go.

I was ready to fight for my son. I would give my life for his any day. I was waiting for my orders. Helen Plum needed to go down now!

"Ranger, we understand that there is a new development in your life that we need to discuss. We are asking that the room is cleared out of everyone, except Stephanie, Dante, Bobby and you."

Ranger nodded, and the room cleared out, with Tank hauling Hawk down to holding.

"Ranger, I am telling you this as a friend. You and Stephanie should not be together. This baby will be powerful, and if she is not raised properly, she could be the most evil being on this planet. We need to get rid of Helen, and make sure that all safety procedures are in place. We know that Stephanie is a wonderful Mother, but both of you have very bad track records when it comes to being fathers. Take that and use it however you want. Just please remember that every time you come into contact with this little girl, you will influence her either good or bad."

Andre left the room. Stephanie looked over at me and smiled, then she looked at Ranger. She began to giggle.

"We're having a girl!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

We are coming closer to the end of this story, only a couple of chapters and the epilogue left. My other story, The Price to be Paid, hijacked my muse, so it has been hard to even think about this one. I'm sorry for not updating this one sooner, but here we go!

A Secret Between Them

We began to gear up. This was going to be a hard and fast strike. We all wanted to take down Helen Plum, but for Ranger and me, it had become personal, our children were at stake. I may be Dante's Father, but I was beginning to come to terms with the fact that Ranger is his Papa. I gave that up when I walked away from Stephanie.

I shook my head to clear it. Dante and Stephanie would be staying here, while we went on the hunt. Tonight would be the end of it. We would take them down, and it would be over. My biggest concern was if she was working with anyone else. I could only pray that she wasn't.

Forty minutes later we were all in the garage loading up, and on our way to the Plum house. I had a bad feeling about this, something was wrong. As we pulled up to the house, I saw Helen Plum standing there, she knew we were coming.

"How nice, the high council has decided to try and take me out," she snarled.

"Not try, Helen, we will," Ranger told her.

"There is a small problem with that. You see, I have all the power. I understand that Dante hasn't even come into his powers yet, and unless you have him, I will win. None of you stand a chance against me. Not even that 'so called' daughter of mine."

The air began to crackle and the power around her began to intensify. Her hair began to whip around her head, even though there was no wind. I was becoming nervous, this was not good. We needed to take her out now.

Suddenly there was a force so strong that it knocked her back off of her feet. She screamed in rage. I looked around and saw Dante standing behind us.

"You will not win, old woman!" he yelled.

She stood again, only to be knocked down. Frank and Mrs. Mazur came out of the house looking lost and confused. Helen grabbed her head and began to scream anew. Whatever my son was doing was working, she was losing her hold over everyone. I was able to grab Frank and Mrs. Mazur, and pull them out of the way. This was going to get ugly, and they didn't need to be part of it. Hal shoved them into the nearest SUV and got them out of there quickly.

The unexpected happened, Joe Morelli pulled up to the scene. I watched him get out of his car and walk over to Ranger. This could not be good. He sneered at me and suddenly hit the ground. Ranger had stunned him. What the hell was going on? I thought he was one of the good guys.

I looked over at Helen Plum. Her nose was bleeding, and she cried out as Joe went down. Everything became quiet, not even a bird was chirping. I watched as Dante walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.

She looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if she was pleading for her life. He reached down and touched her arm, and she drew her last breath. Helen Plum was no more.

We began to scan the area for any more possible threats, while some of the others were wiping the minds of the witnesses.

Ranger had Joe cuffed and trussed up like a turkey, then came over to me with Dante.

"Joe was working with her. She had promised that Stephanie would be his wife when she was six years old. We need to inform his actual wife. He is going to go in front of the high council, but he is not long for this world. Take Dante home and check on Steph; I will be there shortly," he told me.

I nodded and we began the short trip back to Haywood in silence. I was pissed. How had Dante snuck out?

"I can pop, like Ranger and Diesel," he said with a snort. "I have had my powers for years, I just never used them."

I sat there, not able to understand why he never used them.

"You have the ability to heal someone, I have the ability to take another person's life, and also to create life. This is something that I would rather not have. No one should have the power over anyone's life. She would have tried to cause too much damage, and we needed to stop her. Mom didn't want me to know the prophecy, but Andre knew it was important that I did.

Uncle Mikey helped me to understand that everything I had to do was the right thing. He had a harder time accepting it than I did. I think, once all is said and done, you need to sit down and talk to him. He looks up to you, and he needs to realize that he is his own person, not you."

We pulled into the underground garage. Stephanie was there waiting for us, looking more than a little pissed. This was going to be a long night of explanations.

A/N Thank you Maggie!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This story is coming to a close. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me for the ride.

A Secret Between Them

We made our way up to 7 in silence. I could only hope that after Steph rips us a new one, she will listen to us. I needed her to understand that Dante was the one who took down her mother.

"Dante, do you want to explain how you got past me and out of a secured building?" Steph demanded.

Dante grinned sheepishly and replied, " I popped."

"You could've been seriously hurt! What were you thinking? When I couldn't find you I thought the worst...wait you popped? What do you mean you popped?"

"Mom, just like Diesel, I can pop in and out of places. Please don't be mad. If I hadn't, things would be a lot different. Papa may have gotten hurt, and Bobby too. I couldn't let that happen."

I could see her melting at Dante's words. The love she had for our son was bright in her eyes.

"Oh, Dante. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I already do." Stephanie went over to Dante and hugged him.

Dante looked at me and smiled."Come over here Dad, you are part of this family too."

I walked over and enveloped them both in my big arms. I knew I had the goofiest grin on my face, he called me Dad!

I couldn't believe it. Ranger walked in as I was letting them go. He walked in and pulled them both close to him. He whispered something into Steph's ear and she nodded in agreement with what he told her.

"Let's go sit down, that way we can be more comfortable. We can explain everything that transpired earlier."

We moved to the couch and Ranger told Stephanie everything that happened, including about Joe.

"What's going to happen to Rose and the baby? They don't deserve this." Steph asked.

"It will be shown that he died in the line of duty. She will receive his death benefits, and both will be well cared for," Ranger told us.

Steph nodded at us, but you could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong, everyone is safe now."

"Damn hormones!"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. I knew that everything would be okay. I would be a part of a bigger thing now, a new life is in store for me. I would get to know my son, and his parents.

I went to my apartment after we all relaxed for a little. Once I got there I found a photo album on the counter along with a note.

_Bobby,_

_You have missed so much in__ our son's __life. I put this together for you so that you may see him growing up. The dvd shows video of so many things, his first steps and words, his first day of school, and birthday parties. Please enjoy them._

_Thank you for giving me our son, he is such a wonderful young man. He reminds me so much of you when you were his age. You will always have a place in my heart._

_Love always, _

_Steph_

I looked through the photos and couldn't believe how much Dante looked like me as a child. We could have been twins. Steph did such a great job raising him. He was already an exceptional young man, with an inner strength I have never known.

I may not have been around for the first 16 years, but I will be there for the rest.

A/N Thank You Maggie!


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

We have come to the end of our journey together, in this story. Thank you for taking the time to read it and for all of your wonderful reviews. I have quite a bit left to write on The Price to be Paid, and another story already plotted out. I hope you will continue along with me on those stories as well.

Lynda

A Secret Between Them

Epilogue

Five years later...

I was sitting in my office when I heard a pair of little feet running towards my door. I had to stifle a laugh because I knew what was coming.

My door was opened and in ran a beautiful little girl. She was a miniature version of her mom.

"So, who are we hiding from today?" I asked her.

"Mommy," she replied.

"Why?"

"Bath, I hate taking a bath!"

I laughed as I scooped her up into my arms and carried her out to Steph.

"Dante is coming home to visit today and you want to look your best for him, don't you, Angel?"

She heaved a sigh, like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders, and nodded. I handed her over to a very pregnant Stephanie, who had waddled her way towards my office.

"Thank you, Bobby," Steph said.

"Anytime," I replied, "Gina and I will be at the airport to pick up Dante around 5. Do you want us to bring him right back here, or should we delay a little?"

"Go ahead and bring him here, everything is ready. I can't believe you and Carlos bought him a car for graduation," she said, shaking her head.

I just chuckled, and ruffled her curls before walking away. Tonight we are celebrating Dante's college graduation. He is very intelligent, and was able to graduate high school and college early.

Gina and I were also announcing our engagement, and the newest member of our family that will be joining us in about six months.

After a moment of reflection, I smiled, thinking to myself of the changes that have come my way in the past few years. After the mistakes of my youth, it was good to be given the opportunity to be a part of my son's life, the renewed friendship of his mother, a job I love, and unexpected gifts at a stage in my life where I can appreciate them. Life is good my friends, Life is good.

A/N A very big Thank You to Maggie! You came on board with me after the first few chapters and have been wonderful!


End file.
